Even Angels Have Rules
by Lore-chan02
Summary: AU - Mimi ha conseguido el trabajo que todo ángel desea: "Cupido" .El problema es que para serlo debe pasar por un entrenamiento y seguir al pie de la letra el reglamento interno de ángeles de cupido. Y si falla alguna de ellas será desterrada para siempre del cielo. La regla más importante: "Está estrictamente prohibido enamorarse"
1. Rule 1

_Longfic basado en: Escribe a partir de una imagen._

 _Imagen: 216_

* * *

 **Even angels have rules**

Lore-chan

* * *

 **Rule Nª 1**

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa abrió su sobre con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos tiritaban en una mezcla de emoción, nerviosismo, exaltación y muchas otras emociones que no lograba ponerles un nombre concreto.

Lanzó un suspiro profuso cuando al fin el papel salió de su envoltorio y abrió uno de sus ojos mirándolo de soslayo.

Y gritó.

Gritó tan fuerte que todos los ángeles a su alrededor voltearon a mirarla con susto, mas a ella no le importó.

¡La habían aceptado!

¡LA HABÍAN ACEPTADO!

El trabajo perfecto, el que siempre soñó era suyo. Completamente suyo y ese papel lo decía con todas sus letras plateadas que brillaban como estrellas en la noche más oscura.

Agitó sus gigantes alas blancas y se envolvió en ellas abrazando el trozo de pergamino y volvió a gritar de felicidad. Esta vez los rostros que aún estaban sobre ella, hicieron una mueca de alegría.

Sabían de qué se trataba.

Cada vez que alguien en el cielo era aceptado como cupido reaccionaba así, era el trabajo más encantador de todos y el que más adeptos tenía, después de ser ángel de la guardia, claro estaba. Eran los trabajos más apetecidos y más demandados.

No perdió un segundo más y voló rauda hasta la casa de los oficios ubicada en lo alto del monte verde donde los pajaritos se juntaban a cantar durante las mañanas y se bañaban en la cascada azul que caía a un costado del lugar.

Le llamaban la casa de los oficios, pero en realidad era un palacio gigantesco, de blanco majestuoso, piso de mármol y paredes decoradas con dibujos celestiales.

—He recibido… - llegó hablando casi sin aliento y el ángel al otro lado del escritorio le dedico una sonrisa amable.

—Lo sabemos y estamos muy alegres de saber que has sido…

—¿Cuándo comienzo? ¿mañana? - preguntó con las palabras atropellándose unas con otras - ¿o quizás hoy mismo? ¡Es que no puedo de la emoción!

—Mimi como sabes según el código de "Ángel de Cupido" inciso uno articulo primero, debes estar un mes aprueba junto con un ángel guía que te enseñará todo lo que debes saber para que puedas convertirte en el mejor ángel. Este oficio no es cualquiera, como ya lo sabes, saber cuando debes lanzar la flecha - el sólo hecho de escuchar la palabra flecha hizo que sus ojos brillaran - y lanzarla a las personas correctas, no es tan fácil como aparenta. Debes ser consciente y además trabajar en conjunto con el ángel de la guarda de las personas que…

—Sí, sí… - interrumpió y se disculpó enseguida. Es que su emoción a veces le jugaba en contra - prometo hacer el mejor trabajo del cielo. Seré la mejor… no puedo esperar a ver parejas enamoradas - indicó juntando sus manos y elevando la mirada al techo de la "casa".

—Lo puedo ver - sonrió el ángel abriendo un libro frente a ella. Sacudió sus alas mientras buscaba la página correcta y en cuanto lo hizo una mueca extraña apareció en su cara - bueno Mimi como debes saber, los ángeles guía los elige el Gran Arcángel Gabriel y… - tosió un poco - a veces el obra de maneras y formas misteriosas que en muchas ocasiones no entendemos, pero que sabemos que son sabias y… - la chica quiso seguir con explicaciones, pero no pudo - Mimi, se te asignó como tu ángel guardián a Yamato Ishida.

—¿Qué? - dijo bajando los hombros y las alas y las cejas y su animo por completo.

.

.

.

Mimi voló de colina en colina, saludó un par de hadas que revoloteaban entre unas hortensias de mil colores. Ella siempre las saludaba porque eran bonitas y les encantaba hablar igual que a ella, pero por primera vez en años solo les sacudió la mano.

Llegó hasta el borde de la planicie y se sentó sobre una roca llena de musgo verde con margaritas a su alrededor.

Sus ojos hurguetearon entre las nubes y la ciudad abajo de las mismas. Pequeña, pero nítida a sus ojos angelicales ésta yacía ya de madrugada.

No quiso pensar más de la cuenta, pero es que era inevitable. Todos sabían de la personalidad del ángel Ishida. En todos sus años de trabajo sólo había logrado enamorar a dos personas y por años de trabajo eran alrededor de 120. Nadie sabía porqué lo habían asignado como cupido y no como ángel de la guardia o como cantante del coro cuando un nuevo ángel llegaba al cielo o como administrativo en la casa de los oficios.

Todos sus alumnos terminaban pidiendo cambio o renunciando, a pesar de que esto último era muy mal visto.

Bueno, ella podia con todo… espero cuarenta y cinco años para este trabajo de ensueño después de estar varias decenas ayudando con las vestimentas y alas de los nuevos ángeles que llegaran. No iba a dejar que nada la amedrentara. Así que cogió el grueso libro que le habían pasado - y que debía estudiar, por supuesto - y se fue a la primera página.

.

.

.

 **Guía Suprema del Ángel Cupido**

Escrita por: Arcángel Gabriel.

4ta edición 2018.

 **Reglas supremas e irrevocables:**

 _Regla número 1:_ El ángel, llámese desde hoy cupido, no podrá enamorarse. No podrá usar una flecha para su propio beneficio. El simple hecho de romper esta primera e importante regla conlleva el destierro inmediato del cielo y la confinación a una vida mortal cuya duración será de tan solo veinticuatro horas.

.

.

Bueno… ¿Enamorarse? No lo había hecho en cien años… mucho menos ahora.

Siguió con las siguientes páginas… quedaban apenas diez horas celestiales para comenzar su trabajo trainee con el Ángel Ishida.

Y no se veía para nada de fácil.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tenía esta historia entre ceja y ceja. Será meloso, será divertido y será tal cual como he escrito otros fics de este tipo.**

 **No serán capítulos largos. Serán más bien drabbles momentos en la vida de Mimi como cupido y de su mentor.**

 **En cada uno se hablará de una regla distinta.**

 **No será un fic largo tampoco.**

 **Espero sus comentarios ;)**


	2. Rule 2

**Even angels have rules**

Lore-chan

* * *

 **Rule Nª 2**

* * *

Cuando uno se proponía algo y ese algo era bueno y era contribuía de manera positiva a la comunidad y, a su vez, no producía perjuicio alguno a nada ni nadie…entonces era correcto continuar con el propósito.

Con esa mentalidad Mimi se levantó esa mañana alegre y llena de luz, como todos los días en el cielo. Se colocó su vestido blanco más lindo y limpio con esmero sus alas antes de sacudirlas con delicadeza… aunque un par de productos para la limpieza de su nube - como le llamaban a sus cuartos personales - cayesen al piso.

Ella simplemente rio y salió caminando con el libro entre sus manos. Había leído durante la tarde y poco y nada en la noche. Sus ojos se cerraron apenas cayeron las estrellas y las luciérnagas comenzaron a cantar.

Iba pensando en qué tan estricto era Yamato Ishida como ángel guía. Después de todo estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar con otros acerca del trabajo de cada uno.

Era la segunda regla.

.

.

 **Reglas supremas e irrevocables:**

 _Regla número 2: Queda estrictamente prohibido hablar con otros ángeles acerca del entrenamiento que se recibe o que se recibió. Tampoco dar señales del tipo de educación que se le imparte al "Cupido" . La relación entre el futuro "cupido" y su ángel guía es confidencial. Cualquier caso que sea descubierto será sancionado por la "Casa de los oficios" lo cual puede conllevar el término inmediato de su labor._

 _._

 _._

Por ello, lo único que se sabía de Yamato eran "rumores", rumores que aparecían de la nada y que nadie sabía quien los comenzó a esparcir. Pero allí estaban ex "cupidos" cumpliendo otras tareas.

Abrazó el libro y voló un poco más alto pasando por encima de los árboles de naranjo, aspiró su aroma cítrico sintiéndose feliz. Quizás era todo mentira. Él no parecía ser un mal ángel, saludaba a quien lo saludase, de vez en vez lo veía ayudando a un par de serafines a entonar bien las alabanzas de la mañana.

¿Qué había ocurrido con él que no era tan popular?

Y por ir cavilando choco de frente con otro ángel cayendo al césped. Ambas alas quedaron enredadas y entre tanta blancura y plumas Mimi pudo apreciar una cabellera roja muy conocida.

—¡Sora! - exclamó quitándose los bucles de las cara con una sonrisa.

La susodicha levantó la mirada y correspondió su sonrisa, aunque un poco apagada.

—Lo lamento, Mimi… - dijo el ángel pelirrojo tratando de desenredar su ala izquierda - Es que voy atrasada. ¿Por qué justo hoy?

—¿Hoy es el gran día? - preguntó cuando finalmente pudieron separarse.

—Sí, hoy lo es - pero sus ojos no concordaban con la curva de sus labios. Estaba triste.

Sora Takenouchi era un ángel de la guardia. Lo llevaba siendo ya veintiséis años, cuando supo que había conseguido ese trabajo estaba tanto o más feliz que la trigueña. El ángel era muy maternal y siempre se preocupada por el bienestar de las personas.

Y mayor fue su suerte cuando el mismo día en que su entrenamiento había terminado, nacía su "protegido", como le llamaban a las personas que los ángeles guardianes cuidaban.

—No te ves muy contenta… ¿Seguro que estás bien? - Mimi la miró escudriñándola. Después de todo eran años y años de amistad.

—Claro que sí, hoy Taichi le pedirá matrimonio a su novia. Es un gran día. Debo ir con él para… tu sabes, por si me necesita.

Todo había sido muy repentino, pero es que otro "cupido" un novato se había equivocado y apuntó su flecha a una chica de cabellos oscuros que siempre viajaba en el mismo vagón de tren que el protegido de Sora, siendo que lo correcto era habérsela lanzado a la persona que iba a un lado de ella y que llevaba años soltero esperando la mujer perfecta que era precisamente la de cabellos oscuros. Pero todo salió mal, mala puntería y ahora habría una petición de matrimonio.

Era por eso que los cupidos y los ángeles guardianes debían trabajar en conjunto.

—¿Quieres que almorcemos hoy en el "Seven Heaven"? o podemos ir a la cafetería "Las tres Marías".

—Te aviso cuando pueda, te mando un recado con uno de las hadas. ¿Esta bien?

—Esta bien… - suspiró Mimi viéndola alejarse.

Si la hubieran aceptado antes, habría pedido hacer equipo por Sora y le habrían encontrado la pareja perfecta a su protegido.

Aunque a veces creía que Sora…

 _"_ _¡Qué cosas piensas, Mimi"_ se dijo a si misma emprendiendo el vuelo.

.

.

.

Yamato Ishida estaba sentando en la cima de la colina azul, no muchos iban allí porque era donde se juntaban las corrientes de vientos que iban de norte a sur y hacía frío y obviamente corría un viento de aquellos, mas viéndolo de un distancia prudente se veía apuesto con el cabello revoloteando de un lado a otro y sus plumas meciéndose al compas. Iba de punta blanco a excepción de una pañoleta al cuello color celeste, uno muy parecido al color de sus ojos.

—¿ángel Ishida? - preguntó Mimi llevando cerca de él. De un momento a otro su perfecto peinado danzaba de un lado a otro y se afirmó el vestido para que no se le subiera a la garganta - Soy ángel…

—Tachikawa - dijo él mirándola desde abajo y suspiró - Vamos.

La castaña lo siguió de inmediato en cuanto lo vio volar. No hablaron durante todo el camino hasta quien sabe donde irían.

Quienes los veían pasar, murmuraban como si fuese algo muy interesante y eso la hizo sentir incómoda. Tuvieron que pasar por el bosque de los cerezos y que un par de hadas saludaran a Yamato alegres para que ella comenzara a estar un poco más tranquila, aún cuando sentía curiosidad por lo que harían durante todo ese mes que tenían de entrenamiento.

Él, rubio, mucho más rubio que otros ángeles del cielo, le hizo una seña y bajaron hasta el césped.

Era una planicie bastante amplia, un pequeño río a su derecha y un gran árbol de sauco a unos diez metros.

Mimi cerró las alas a su alrededor y miró a todos lados buscando a alguien más. Fue en vano. Estaban solos.

—Ten - le dijo el ángel Ishida pasándole un puñado de flechas hechas de madera y un arco bien maltrecho a decir verdad. Ella le hizo caso sin chistar - La X en ese árbol - indicó el sauco a lo lejos - es tu objetivo. Suerte.

¿Cómo? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Palabras de ánimo? ¿No iba a darle una introducción?

—¿Nada más? - inquirió antes de que el ángel de ojos azules emprendiera el vuelo.

Él volteó y después de pensarlo unos segundos, le dijo:

—Mañana a las nueve.

Y se fue.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos ;)**

 **Como varios me conocen soy una mentirosa empedernida. Digo el próximo capitulo es el ultimo y no lo es… actualizaré pronto y no lo hago.**

 **No es a propósito xD a veces, en verdad, no logro escribir nada. Pasan las semanas y no logro hacer nada decente, es frustrante.**

 **Pido disculpas por ello, pero todos los que escriben saben que pasa… y muy seguido desgraciadamente.**

 **Un abrazo.!**


	3. Rule 3

**Even Angels Have Rules**

Lore-chan

* * *

 **Rule Nª 3**

* * *

 _"_ _¿Sabes? Esto es una ruleta… puedes encontrarte con ella en la siguiente vida como nunca volver a verla. Además, no recordarás nada de ésta… son las reglas"_

 _"_ _Quiero volver…"_

 _En ángel alado a su lado suspiró con tristeza_

 _"_ _Tengo que preguntarlo de todas formas" Lo miró con seriedad y tras entregarle una mueca, recitó: "Ishida Yamato, eliges renacer en la tierra con una nueva vida o decides ir al cielo"_

 _El rubio lo miró directo a los ojos._

 _"_ _Elijo renacer… para encontrarla otra vez"_

 _El ángel asintió y escribió en su libro la decisión tomada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Antes de tomar esa crucial decisión Yamato cruzaba los restos de un tren con los fierros torcidos, el humo llenaba cada espacio y chispas salían de todos los lados. Él tenía solo a una persona en su mente y la buscaba entre los cuerpos dispersos, entre quejidos y personas tosiendo, pidiendo ayuda, gritando, llorando. El Ishida se sostenía con su mano derecha una profusa herida en su vientre que sangraba sin parar.

¿Cómo pudo haberla soltado? ¿Dónde estaba si hace tan solo unos segundos iba sujeta a su mano?

-Por favor… - alguien sujetó su pantalón. Una chica de rostro tiznado, cabello pelirrojo y con una herida tan o más complicada que la suya rogaba desde el suelo - … Taichi… - pidió llorando - Es moreno… es… es mi novio - tosió sangre y comenzó a tiritar de un frío que solo ella sentía porque el ambiente estaba sofocante - estaba junto a mí.

-Lo siento, yo también busco a alguien.

-Taichi Yagami - insistió antes de cerrar los ojos y soltarlo.

Su pecho se apretó y un ahogo se atoró en su garganta pensando en que ella estaba allí entre el gentío buscándolo también como esa chica o quizás…

-Mimi… - habló lo más fuerte que la herida se lo permitió. Se arrancó una pañoleta azul del cuello y la usó de torniquete para su brazo que también sangraba.

Y siguió avanzando.

Era un tren … y él en un vagón, un vagón repleto de personas en plena hora punta de la tarde que regresaban a sus hogares tras una larga jornada de trabajo. Iban sonriendo, conversando de lo que habría para cenar esa noche y la explosión le cerró los oídos y lo lanzó lejos. Para cuando había abierto los ojos todo era un caos y ella no estaba a su lado.

-¡Mimi! - volvió a gritar.

-¿Yamato?

Pudo haber sido un susurro, pero él la oyó y siguió llamándola y ella haciendo lo mismo hasta que la encontró bajo un asiento con un pedazo de metal atravesando su pierna izquierda. Tenía una herida abierta en su cabeza y para cuando Yamato la abrazó sollozando ella murmuraba sin sentidos.

-Quiero volver… para encontrarlo otra vez - dijo y él no entendió nada aun cuando Mimi volteó a verlo para sonreírle - aunque sea una ruleta, yo sé que nos encontraremos…

-¿Qué estás hablando?

-Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.

Una lágrima roja rodó por la mejilla del rubio mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza.

-No me dejes. Va a estar todo bien.

-Lo va a estar - sonrió ella - lo va a estar - repitió mirando a un punto dentro del tren, pero muy cerca de ella - elijo renacer - susurró sin que Yamato pudiera escucharla y sus ojos se cerraron.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué tu libro es distinto al mío?

Yamato cerró de un golpe el enorme libro azul y miró al angel Tachikawa molesto.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías parar?

Mimi abrió la boca para reclamar, pero la cerró de inmediato. Tomó un par de flechas del suelo y se dirigió refunfuñando para sus adentros hasta el lugar donde debía lanzar las flechas.

Su puntería era horrible, llevaba ya dos semanas completas de entrenamientos y solo ocho veces había acertado a la X en el árbol a unos diez metros de distancia.

Cada vez que fallaba, Yamato la reprendía, diciéndole el pésimo trabajo que haría en el futuro, que se apiadaba del ángel guardián que le tocase de compañero y mil y otras insinuaciones. Ella solo pateaba el césped a sus pies y se aguantaba las lágrimas a más no poder y volvía a intentarlo porque se había hecho la promesa de no dejar caer los brazos, de no contradecir al angel Yamato, de no ser la siguiente en la lista de ángeles que habían renunciado.

Ahora entendía todo, cómo un tirano como ese rubio podía ser un cupido, con razón tantos habían dimitido. Los rumores eran ciertos.

Pero su determinación era más fuerte que cualquier insulto, sus ganas de hacer que otros encontraran el amor eran más grande que cualquier mirada de desaprobación cuando sus flechas desaparecían entre las nubes, muy lejos del árbol.

-¡Al fin! - gritó de alegría cuando la flecha numero…¿quinientos veintitrés? llegó a su objetivo - ¿Lo viste Ishida?

Lo miró, pero él estaba absorto escribiendo en su libro.

Eso estaba prohibido, no se podía escribir sobre la Guía Suprema del Ángel Cupido" era la regla número 3.

 _"_ _La Guía Suprema del Ángel Cupido es sagrada, no puede ser rayada, rasgada, doblada, profanada bajo ningún concepto ni circunstancia"_

¿Por qué él lo hacía si estaba prohibido?

Se acercó a tientas, él parecía muy concentrado. Se acercó lo suficiente como para ver un dibujo que la asustó tanto que ahogó un grito.

Yamato volvió a cerrar su libro de golpe al tiempo que se levantaba enfurecido.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? - espetó mirándola molesto, pero algo en sus ojos brillaba y Mimi no supo interpretarlo - Estoy así tanto - cerró sus dedos índice y pulgar, muy cerca del rostro de ella, dejando un mínimo espacio entre ambos - así tanto… de catalogarte de "no apta para el cargo"

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

El rubio dio media vuelta pero ella no lo dejó marcharse, se interpuso frente a él haciendo un puchero que no sabía con cuantas fuerzas estaba aguantando para no soltar el llanto.

-Me tratas mal, no hablas conmigo… llevamos dos semanas y lo único que haces es decirme cosas feas, decirme que no sirvo, no me ayudas, no me guías… ¡Y eres mi ángel guía! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! simplemente me asignaron a tu lado y créeme que ha sido un castigo, un castigo que no sé de qué vida anterior estaré pagando.

-Hasta mañana - Yamato no respondió a ninguno de sus alegatos, pero Mimi no podía dejar las cosas así, exigía una respuesta.

-Te denunciaré por rayar el libro - y eso hizo que el rubio se detuviera dándole la espalda - es la regla numero 3 - titubeó la trigueña al ver que el ángel frente a ella giraba lentamente a mirarla - ¡no se puede rayar… ni…!

El ángel Ishida la tomó del brazo para decirle algo al fin, pero ambos simplemente se quedaron calladas, observando el uno al otro con los ojos brillando, saltando de un lugar a otro. Tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo y un flashback pasó tan rápido frente a ellos que les heló la sangre.

.

.

 _-Te amo - susurró ella en el oído del rubio mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda._

 _-Me lo has dicho ya más de diez veces…_

 _-Te lo diría millones de veces… en esta vida y si existen otras, también._

 _-Solo tenemos esta vida…_

 _-Quiero miles de vidas diferentes a tu lado en todas las épocas y en todas decirte que te amo aunque tú nunca me lo digas a mí._

 _._

 _._

-¿Qué fue eso?

Las alas de Mimi la hicieron retroceder varios metros. Se llevó las manos al pecho respirando agitadamente.

¡Era ella!… ¡Era ella y lo abrazaba a él! ¡Al ángel Ishida!

-Desde mañana practicarás una semana por tu cuenta y si quieres denunciarme ¡Hazlo!, me harías un gran favor.

Y antes de que Mimi pudiese siquiera hacer salir una sílaba de su boca, Yamato volaba lejos, muy lejos de su alcance.

.

.

.

.

La noche estaba tibia, como todas las noches durante los siglos de los siglos, Los días y las noches eran agradables, a excepción de ciertos lugares específicos en el cielo.

Y el césped parecía la más cómoda alfombra para caminar sobre ella por largas horas.

Así solía hacerlo el ángel Sora, caminaba y caminaba durante horas por el césped a orillas del vacío mirando, cuidando a Taichi que en esos momentos trabajaba tranquilamente mientras la chica de cabellos oscuros dormía en la cama de él.

Suspiró con tristeza llevando su mano derecha a uno de los tantos bolsillos de su vestido blanco. Sacó end especie de escarcha muy brillante y la sopló para que cayeran al vació. De forma inmediata Taichi Yagami comenzó a sentir sueño, apagó su computador y fue al baño a asearse antes de ir a dormir.

-Descansa… ya haz hecho bastante por hoy - le sonrió.

Cambió el sentido de sus pasos encontrándose a unos cuantos metros con otro ángel que le devolvió la mirada triste que ella conservaba desde hace un tiempo.

-La toqué - disparó afligido - y … pasó.

-Pero… - la voz de la pelirroja cambió de un segundo a otro, estaba preocupada - No puede Yamato.

-¡Sé que no puedo tocarla! ¡Pero fue un impulso!

-¿Recordaste…?

-Sí - dijo él y se llevó las manos a sus cabellos rubios perturbado - no sé de cual de todas, pero recordé y ella también.

La Takenouchi se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Yamato tienes que controlarte.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me controle si estoy entrenando a la mujer que he amado en cada una de mis vidas pasadas?¡

-Así como yo estoy cuidando al hombre que he amado en todas las mías - respondió Sora sollozando - Sabíamos que esto podía pasar, pero hemos roto las reglas anteriormente y este es nuestro castigo. No hagas de nuestro castigo, el castigo de ellos también.

-Un castigo por la eternidad… - susurró y le entregó a la pelirroja una hoja rasgada con un dibujo hecho rápidamente.

-El tren…

-La primera vez que la perdí.

-La primera vez que perdí a Taichi.

-"La primera vez que nos conocimos" - se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Hace cuánto no escribía? MUCHO!**

 **Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba continuar esta historia.**

 **Aun están ahi? o ya lo perdí a todos? XD**


End file.
